


The World in a Skype Group(well... a part of it)

by SoleneAlice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A lot more but I'm to lazy to write it down, Anime, Arguments, But only a little, Canon is totally for suckers, England is pissed, F/F, F/M, Female Norway doesn't really represent Norway, Flirting, France - Freeform, Iceland in chapter one, Japan you are dead, Kinks, Lilly is too cute, Lilly probably knows she is cute, M/M, Norway tust Prussia more than anybody else, Prussia and Norway are bros, Prussia may or may not has a crush on Nor, Prussia will break the third wall, Puppy eyes Japan, Stupid shit, Taiwan is a cinammon rol, Texting, You don't make Taiwan cry without being beaten up, and uses cute "emoji", and you will not stop him, behind the scenes chapters when they aren't texting, but he is there for Nor like a sort of elder brother, but said person is a hc and will make their appearance in another story, but then again, even if you didn't mean to, except for one person, fangirling, magic trio being crazy, mature content, nothing to worry about, rarepairs, rip Kiku Honda he wasn't loved by a lot of people after he did IT, rip cuteness overload, second and fourth chapters are gonna be a little darker, she is like an immortal norwegian, she is not an oc, they like teasing each other though, when isn't he pissed off, who helps Norway a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleneAlice/pseuds/SoleneAlice
Summary: America has a perfect idea, creating a Skype Group and watching what happens. WARNING: Ridiculousness, Song Pranks, Pranks, Truth or Dare, Fluffy Couple Moments, Arguments, Magic, pervertness à la France and much more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia is not mine, sadly... . But the story is mine!

AmericaTheGreat >> added Norge, TheKingOfScandinavia, Sverige, TheUnitedKingdomOfGreatBritainAndNorthernIreland, FrenchBaguette, Awesomeness, Kiku, FemaleNorge, FemaleRussianBeauty, MeiMei, KickedAmericasAss, FryingPan, Not.A.Freaking.Vampire, Seychelles, Lilly, IceIceBaby, PizzaIsBetterThanSpagna and Deutschland to the Conversation

AmericaTheGreat > Iggy how the hell can you have such a long Name!?

Norge > Better Question: Why have you added us to a fucking Skype Chat

Kiku > America-kun, Norway and I don't have much time so can you please hurry up?

AmericaTheGreat > Duh, we want to have fun with chatting in this Chat!

FryingPan > What exactly are you doing?

Norge/Kiku > Nothing

TheKingOfScandinavia > Watching Anime and singing along with the openings

TheKingOfScandinavia > And Sverige and me also have better things to do

Sverige > right.

Not.A.Freaking.Vampire > What are you doing?

IceIcebaby > cuddling, they are cuddling and don't want to be interrupted

IceIcebaby, Kiku, TheKingOfScandinavia, Norge and Sverige left the Conversation 

AmericaTheGreat > really dudes, they just left...?

TheUnitedKingdomOfGreatBritainAndNorthernIreland > Of course they left, they have better things to do, idiot.

MeiMei > Vietnee -chan, how about we go prepare for the anime convention we want to go to?

KickedAmericasAss > Okay.

AmericaTheGreat > Why do you all leave!?

TheUnitedKingdomOfGreatBritainAndNorthernIreland > Because we don't care

Timeskip à la 2 hours 

TheKingOfScandinavia and Sverige joined the Conversation 

TheKingOfScandinavia > Holy Shit!

Sverige > We need to move out, and get a therapist

Sverige > for Norway and Japan

AmericaTheGreat/TheUnitedKingdomOfGreatBritainAndNorthernIreland/FryingPan/Not.A.Freaking.Vampire/Seychelles/Lilly > WHAT!? WHY!?

Sverige > "Yes Daddy! I was a bad boy! Punish me! Use me like you want till I bleed!"-my Brother is making out with his Boyfriend and that pretty loudly.

FrenchBaguette > Ohonhonhon

AmericaTheGreat > I haven't known that Kiku liked to be punished...

TheKingOfScandinavia > It was Nor who screamed this...

TheUnitedKingdomOfGreatBritainAndNorthernIreland/Not.A.Freaking.Vampire > WHAT!?

Sverige > I'm disturbed.

Seychelles > good that I told Lilly not to read this till i know what's going on, she would be traumatized

TheUnitedKingdomOfGreatBritainAndNorthernIreland > I am traumatized.

FryingPan > OMG!

Not.A.Freaking.Vampire > Baby please don't get a Nose-bleeding again...

FryingPan > ...too late

AmericaTheGreat > How about we continue to chat tomorrow

FrenchBaguette > Are you crying on Mathews shoulder right now America?

TheUnitedKingdomOfGreatBritainAndNorthernIreland > I think he is...


	2. rt if you agree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol Kiku fucked up, a little dark but it's getting funnier to the end :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AmericaTheGreat - USA  
> Norge - Norway  
> TheKingOfScandinavia - Denmark  
> Sverige - Sweden  
> TheUnitedKingdomOfGreatBritainAndNorthernIreland - England  
> FrenchBaguette - France  
> Awesomeness - Prussia  
> Kiku - Japan  
> FemaleNorge - female Norway  
> FemaleRussianBeauty - female Russia  
> MeiMei - Taiwan  
> KickedAmericasAss - Vietnam  
> FryingPan - Hungary  
> Not.A.Freaking.Vampire - Romania  
> Seychelles - Seychelles(captain oblivious)  
> Lilly - Liechtenstein  
> PizzaIsBetterThanSpagna - Romano  
> Deutschland - Germany

Norge joined the Conversation

Norge > I hate Kiku, he is red tp me

femaleNorge > ????

Norge > *dead to  
Norge > We weren't making out guys  
Norge > but that doesn't mean that he isn't dead

TheUnitedKingdomOfGreatBritainAndNorthernIreland > First of all, why is he dead to you?  
TheUnitedKingdomOfGreatBritainAndNorthernIreland > Second of all... WHAT EXACTLY WHERE YOU DOING THEN IF IT WAS'NT MAKING OUT WITH EACH OTHER VERY LOUD

Norge > he used me to 'say some lines for the "new anime" he is making'  
Norge > To find out which Voice actor he should use from the tone of voice  
Norge > And since I "have a deep voice can I please scream them very loud and erected"  
Norge > yet...  
Norge > ..It wasn't a anime  
Norge > It was a hentai  
Norge > And he published it

Awesomeness > proof or it didn't happen

Norge send >> www.hentai//-Kiku-is-fucking-dead-to-me:/https//I-can't-believe-it-he-even-pubslished-it,-if-he-is-dead-to-you-too-type-rt-is-anybody-even-reading-this-why-does-Iggy-has-such-a-damn-long-username-ensnjbZDG2ONWD3H9ZS.com

Awesomeness > OMG  
Awesomeness > LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sverige > Oh dear...

Kiku > I'm so sorry Lukas dear! Please come back! I didn't mean to!!!!!!!!!

MeiMei > Kiku...  
MeiMei > ;~;

Kiku > I'm sorry!

MeiMei >໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७

KickedAmericasAss > Japan-

Kiku > I'm so so sorry Lukas! Dear, please talk to me!!!

Norge > Good morning everyone I'm now single and Kiku can yeet himself into the sun because who gives a shit :)

Awesomeness > You can stay at my room bro  
Awesomeness > For as long as you want to

Norge > Thanks bro <3

Awesomeness > Ya welcome bro <3

FrenchBaguette > Ohonhonhon, you can scream very good Lukas

MeiMei > (╥﹏╥)

FemaleRussianBeauty > Oh Kiku, seems like you got yourself into a very uncomfortable situation, ufufufu

Kiku > Taiwan I'm-

MeiMei > (̥ ̥এ́ ̼ এ̥̀)̥̥

KickedAmericasAss > Kiku I'm going to your place now and you are going to pay for making her cry

FryingPan > Yeah, wait for me, I'm coming too

Seychelles > I'm staying with Lilly  
Seychelles > She saw it and is disturbed  
Seychelles > AKA SHE IS CRYING BECAUSE SHE IS TRAUMATIZED  
Seychelles > AND BECAUSE OF THAT SWITZERLAND IS NOW COMING TO YOU KIKU AND HE IS FURIOUS

FemaleRussianBeauty > I'm also coming

FemaleNorge > Yeah same

TheKingOfScandinavia > Lol Kiku you are dead

MeiMei > Vietnee-chan?

KickedAmericasAss > Yes?

MeiMei > can you hug me?

KickedAmericasAss > Okay girls, kick his ass for me, he is gonna get his ass whooped by me another time

MeiMei >(❁'◡'❁)

24 Hours And Kiku Being Beaten Up A Lot Of Times Later

Kiku > Lukas  
Kiku > Lukas dear please listen to me  
Kiku > I'm so sorry please talk to me

Norge > ...  
Norge > No

Kiku > Honey?

Norge > /

Kiku > Dear

Norge > I'm (NOT) sorry but who?

Kiku > Baby

Norge > nah

Kiku > honey bear?

Norge > Nope

Kiku > Love?

Norge > No

Kiku > Princess?

Norge > NO

Kiku > Angel?

Norge > no  
\----------  
PizzaIsBetterThanSpagna gave you a private message;;  
PizzaIsBetterThanSpagna >> dammit just call him "little one"  
Kiku > Thank you Romano  
PizzaIsBetterThanSpagna > Ugh, I'm just doing it because I know that it hurt him, I mean, what you did  
PizzaIsBetterThanSpagna > Urgh, you guys are so annoying  
Kiku > Thank you so much, again  
\----------

Kiku > Little One?

Norge > ....  
Norge > Argh dammit fine I'll talk to you!  
Norge > but privately  
Norge > And in person

Awesomeness > And I'm going to be there

Norge > And Gil is going to be there

Kiku > Thank you... little one

Norge > ugh

FemaleNorge > WAIT! Your favorite pet name is LITTLE ONE?  
FemaleNorge> WEAK!

Norge> SHUT UP AS IF YOURS ISN'T VODKA-BUNNY!

TheUnitedKingdomOfGreatBritainAndNorthernIreland > Excuse me but VODKA-BUNNY!?

Female Norge > I LIKE IT SHUTTUP!  
FemaleNorge > AT LEAST IT'S NOT SOMETHING LIKE "LITTLE ONE"

Norge > AT LEAST I HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON FOR THAT NAME!

FemaleRussianBeauty > Good reason?

Norge > It was something in the past dammit.

Not.A.Freaking.Vampire > Okay now I'm interested

MeiMei > I am too!

Lilly > If you wouldn't mind telling us then I would like to know about it, but if you do mind it it's no problem

Seychelles > Ouhh, sound interesting

AmericaTheGreat > TELL.US.TELL.US.TELL.US.TELL.US

Norge > You guys are like the wolves, don't say anything but then jump out when there's something interesting to say! And no! I will not tell you guys.  
Norge > ...brings back a lot of memories.

Awesomeness > do you want to tell me?

Norge > Yeah...

Awesomeness > You don't have to, but I'm there if you need me! ;)

Norge > ..Thank you  
Norge > And I want to tell you  
Norge > .....  
Norge > I trust you

Awesomeness > I'm here for you

TheKingOfScandinavia > Nor! Why do you tell him but not me!

Norge > because...  
Norge > You had something negative to do with it...  
Norge > but you probably don't remember anymore so...

Sverige > Leave it dear, it will probably involve us too if he is so very touchy about this subject  
Sverige > So it's okay for him to trust Gilbert and not us with this

TheKingOfScandinavia > .....Yes, you are right, I'm sorry Nor

Norge > It's-  
Norge > I can't say it's fine or whatever but I know that you mean it

AmericaTheGreat > This wasn't meant to be so depressing guys

Awesomeness > Well, the author is asking for forgiveness but it's gonna get funny soon!

Lilly > Author? 

Deutschland changed his name to <<>> I'mTheOnlySaneOneHere

I'mTheOnlySaneOneHere > Gilbert! Stop breaking the third wall!

Awesomeness > Kesesese! I'm sorry bro but I and my Milkshake are so awesome we can BREAK THE THIRD WALL AND BRING ALL THE BOYS TO OUR YARD!

I'mTheOnlySaneOneHere > No you don't!

PizzaIsBetterThanSpagna > Hmm, but yet, the one boy you are after will not come to your yard in that way.  
PizzaIsBetterThanSpagna > #Friendzoneforever

MeiMei > rt if you agree!

TheKingOfScandinavia > rt!

PizzaIsBetterThanSpagna > rt, rt, rt, rt, rt, rt, (.....)

Not.A.Freaking.Vampire > rt

TheUnitedKingdomOfGreatBritainAndNorthernIreland > rt x10

FryingPan > rt x 1000000000000000000000000

I'mTheOnlySaneOneHere > ....rt

Awesomeness > BROTHER I'M HURT

Norge > ?

Lilly > I don't get it either but it probably doesn't involve one of us

Norge > Yes, you are right Lilly  
Norge > In the end, you are actually the only sane one here

Lilly > Thank you very much Lukas (๑•◡•๑)

Seychelles > Cutie pie, you are too cute for me, please...

Lilly > ( •ω•)

Seychelles > *squeal*

Lilly > (^‿^✿)  
Lilly > (◕ᴗ◕✿)  
Lilly > ( ु•௰• ू)

Seychelles > I'm gonna die, she is so cute and pure and....

Lilly > ( ु⚈௰⚈ू)  
Lilly > (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Seychelles > rip me, dying because of cuteness overload

Lilly > (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Seychelles > ....too... cute... for.. me..... to... handle.....

Lilly > ✧(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

FemaleNorge > Lilly you're killing us

Lilly > (❁'◡'❁)

MeiMei > Okay, Vietnam and I are going to the town now!

Awesomeness > And NorNor and i will have some things to talk about!  
Awesomeness > So see you late guys!

TheUnitedKingdomOfGreatBritainAndNorthernIreland > Is no one going to point out that Seychelles pet name for Lilly "cutie pie" is?

Not.A.Freaking.Vampire > First of all, we don't want to die now Arthur.   
Not.A.Freaking.Vampire > Second of all..  
Not.A.Freaking.Vampire > LEAVE US TO DIE OF CUTENESS OVERLOAD YOU TRAITORS!

Lilly > ( ● ♡ ● )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the update took so long, I just had a lot going on! ><
> 
> And I'm sorry that it got a little "depressing", but there is only one more chapter that will have to do with this topic (for now), and it will have a certain name, in the next chapter we will go to the town, where Taiwan and Vietnam will have fun. #fluff? #fluff :3

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions to the names just ask


End file.
